


<space>

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Slight JRon, and also for dongho’s laughter, im soft for these two, quite platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Aron’s arms always had a space for him





	

When Jonghyun comes home after shooting Night Goblin, his arms dead tired and still shivering from the creeping chill of autumn, he doesn’t quite expect the television to still be on, the static murmur of American words that scatter sharp and angry. Jonghyun can’t help it, he smiles.

Aron really loved his American reality tv.

The older man looked up as Jonghyun dropped his bag onto the space beside him, and barely managed to shuffle back before Jonghyun is dropping onto him and draping onto him like a koala. Jonghyun ignored the soft grunt, and instead burrowed into the radiating warmth that was Aron’s body. He was wearing Minki’s sweater this time, a rare occasion considering Minki usually didn’t let anyone touch his closet. Aron’s hands, as per routine, curl into Jonghyun’s hair, fingernails scraping his scalp in a gentle, slow motion that has Jonghyun’s eyes flutter close faster.

He hummed, and Aron let out a silent giggle that make his chest quiver.

“Tired?”

Jonghyun nodded, eyes finally closing as he curled closer to the crook of Aron’s neck. Even as he closed his eyes, he was still listening as Aron murmured about the day’s events, from how Minki tried to cook again (that apparently led to their poor manager being his guinea pig again) to how Dongho was stressing about their new song (which had Bumzu knock his head exasperatedly). By the end of his storytelling, Jonghyun was nodding off and dozed off to the soft beat of Aron’s pulse.

When Aron realised Jonghyun had dozed off, he huffed, before switching the television off and propping Jonghyun into a more comfortable position. Unfortunately, he wasn’t Dongho, so Jonghyun would have to settle for shoulder aches the next day.

(And also apparently Dongho waking them both up with his too-loud giggling and a phone stuffed into Aron’s face as he recounted to the camera that “aigoo our leader and Hyung are so cute”. Jonghyun didn’t quite agree, if the Blackberry that scattered across the floor a moment later was anything to go by.

 

It didn’t stop him from sending the video to Minhyun after that.)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt tired and stressed out, so I wrote something soft. 
> 
> I’m also coming to terms with the fact that Aaron is slowly becoming my bias. Im sorry Jonghyun, I still love you, it’s just... it’s Aron, man. How can you not love him? 
> 
> Anyway, I really wanted someone to hug but I’m not a very affectionate person IRL so I decided to write some JRon cuddle time. I don’t actually see them as potentially romantic (as much as I write it, I don’t see any of my Nu'est ships as romantic unless I force myself) but as some of you know I adore JRon’s dynamic. Just a lot of heart eyes for these two. 
> 
> Headcanons: Aron loves RuPaul’s Drag Race and JR is grumpy if he gets woken up by someone else. Leave him awake on not enough sleep and he gets all floaty like on Night Goblin. 
> 
> I have also opened an ASKFM account, so if you guys wanna chat, or request anything, or even just cry about things with me, just hit me up on that :’)
> 
> Anyway, see yall most likely on 22/11!
> 
> (I just realised I write nearly all the JR & Aron fics on this site...)
> 
> > Follow me on twitter @kwaks43!


End file.
